AnnaLynne McCord
AnnaLunne McCord est une actrice qui a joué le rôle de Delilah dans l'épisode Au commencement... de la Saison 1 de Lucifer. Biographie Enfance et formation AnnaLynne McCord est née à Atlanta en Géorgie. Elle est élevée avec ses deux sœurs, Angel et Rachel, dans une famille conservatrice. Elle sait très jeune qu'elle veut devenir actrice et participe déjà aux pièces de théâtre de son école. Scolarisée à domicile, elle est diplômée à l'âge de 15 ans. AnnaLynne entre dans une agence de mannequins tout en passant des auditions. C'est d'abord sa carrière dans le mannequinat qui décolle, elle participe à de nombreuses campagnes publicitaires pour diverses marques et signe notamment des contrats avec la marque Estee Lauder et le magazine Seventeen. Carrière Ses débuts (2002-2007) Annalynne commence sa carrière par de la figuration et des rôles mineurs. En 2002, elle fait son entrée au cinéma dans The Middle of Nowhere et apparaît brièvement dans le film d'action Le Transporteur 2, en 2005. En 2006, elle fait ses premiers pas à la télévision pour un épisode de Newport Beach et réitère l'expérience pour Close to Home : Juste Cause. En 2007, les projets se multiplient. Elle intervient dans des séries télévisées comme Cold Case : Affaires classées, elle joue dans deux épisodes d'Ugly Betty et continue ses apparitions pour Les Experts : Miami et Greek. Cette année-là, elle décroche son premier rôle régulier pour American Heiress (en), une série limitée diffusée sur le réseau MyNetworkTV. Elle est aussi apparue dans le clip de Thalía, Baby, I’m in Love. Elle est finalement révélée au grand public lorsqu'elle rejoint la distribution de la série Nip/Tuck, créée par Ryan Murphy, qui alors un franc succès, notamment récompensée d'un Golden Globe de la meilleure série télévisée dramatique. La série est notamment célèbre pour avoir abordé de nombreux sujets tabous et a multiplié les guest star durant 6 saisons. Le personnage d'Annalynne intervient durant la cinquième saison, elle est Eden Lord, une lolita manipulatrice qui tente de séduire le Dr Sean McNamara, interprété par Dylan Walsh. Révélation télévisuelle - 90210 (2008-2013) Annalynne McCord, en 2008, lors de la présentation de la série télévisée 90210 Beverly Hills : Nouvelle Génération. On la retrouve au cinéma, en 2008, pour le film d'horreur Le Jour des morts (Day of the Dead), avec son amie Mena Suvari et Nick Cannon, il s'agit du remake d’un film de zombies de George Romero et cette même année elle décroche l'un des rôles principaux dans la série 90210 Beverly Hills : Nouvelle Génération, une série dérivée de la série culte Beverly Hills 90210. Elle interprète la peste Naomi Clark pendant 5 saisons, ce qui lui permet, en 2009, d'être nommée lors des Teen Choice Awards dans la catégorie "Meilleure actrice de série télé" et de recevoir le Young Hollywood Awards du "Meilleur espoir". Parallèlement au tournage de la série, elle est à l'affiche du petit film d'horreur La Malédiction de Molly Hartley avec Haley Bennett et Chace Crawford, sorti en 2008 mais qui ne marque pas les foules et est également démoli par la critique. L'année d'après, elle décroche un second rôle dans le teen movie Fired Up! avec Nicholas D'Agosto et Danneel Ackles. En 2010, elle intervient dans un court métrage, Amexica et joue les guest pour la série Double Exposure. On la retrouve à la télévision dans le premier rôle féminin du téléfilm d'action Gun avec 50 Cent et Val Kilmer''.'' En 2011, elle accepte une rôle dans un spectacle Off-Broadway intitulé Love, , and What I Wore du 27 avril au 29 mai avec Conchata Ferrell, Minka Kelly et Anne Meara. En 2012, elle signe pour le rôle principal d'un film d'horreur dramatique et indépendant Excision. C'est l'adaptation en long-métrage d'un court métrage du même réalisateur, sorti en 2008. Réalisé avec un budget minimal, il n'a eu qu'une sortie en salles limitée et s'est surtout fait remarquer dans des festivals de films d'épouvante. Il fait partie des 200 films choisis pour le Festival du film de Sundance parmi les 2 000 proposés. En France, il a été projeté le 12 septembre 2012 à L'Étrange festival13. La prestation d'Annalynne est acclamée par la critique. Elle est nommée pour le titre de Meilleure actrice lors des CinEuphoria Awards 2013 et des Fright Meter Awards 2012. Elle repart lauréate, cette même année, lors du Malaga International of Fantastic Cinema et arrive à la seconde place lors des Fangoria Chainsaw Award de 2013. En 2013, elle continuer de s'illustrer dans des petites productions, elle est le premier rôle féminin du film d'action Officer Down avec Dominic Purcell et Stephen Dorff et occupe le rôle principal du thriller Scorned. Cinéma indépendant et télévision (2014-présent) Annalynne McCord, en 2014, lors d'une soirée organisée pour l'association Children Of The Night. En 2014, un an après l'arrêt de 90210, elle décroche un rôle récurrent pour la troisième saison de la série télévisée Dallas. Il s'agit de la suite du feuilleton du même nom, diffusé sur le réseau CBS entre 1978 et 1991. Elle apparaît dans un épisode de Stalker et occupe le rôle principal du téléfilm de Noël, Le plus beau char de Noël. Au cinéma, elle fait partie de la distribution du film d'action Pokers avec Tia Carrere, George Eads et Steven Seagal. Cette année-là, elle fait ses débuts en tant que réalisatrice pour un court métrage, I Choose, elle officie également en tant que scénariste et productrice. Elle renouvellera cette expérience en 2017, pour un autre court métrage issue de sa création, Heart. En 2015, elle intervient le temps d'un épisode, dans la série Not So Unio''n et occupe le rôle principal de deux téléfilms, le thriller ''Les Yeux de l’Assassin et retourne au film de Noël pour L'Assistant du père Noël. En 2016, elle multiplies les apparitions au cinéma, dans des productions mineures, indépendantes et pour la majorité, inédites en France. Se distingue néanmoins la comédie d’horreur Trash Fire dont elle partage la vedette aux côtés d'Adrian Grenier, qui est remarquée lors de festivals du film du cinéma indépendant. En revanche, c'est à la télévision qu'elle participe à des projets plus exposés. Elle intervient dans un épisode de la série Lucifer ainsi que dans Beauty and the Beast avec Kristin Kreuk. Elle signe pour deux rôles récurrents, dans des shows à succès, l'un pour la série médicale The Night Shift et pour la série policière Secrets and Lies. Cette année-là, elle figure dans le clip du single Below du groupe de punk White Lung. En 2017, elle continue avec le cinéma indépendant, en étant notamment à l'affiche de 68 kill, aux côtés de Matthew Gray Gubler, que les critiques qualifie de "comédie romantique punk-rock", saluée par la critique, l'interprétation de femme fatale de McCord y est d'ailleurs soulignée. Vie privée AnnaLynne a été en couple avec l'acteur américain, Kellan Lutz, de janvier 2009 à mai 2011. Elle a ensuite été la compagne de l'acteur britannique, Dominic Purcell - de 17 ans son aîné, de juillet 2011 à décembre 2014. Après des rumeurs de réconciliations en juillet 201529, AnnaLynne et Dominic Purcell confirment qu'ils se sont remis ensemble en janvier 2016. Les tabloïds américains lui ont prêté plusieurs relations notamment avec l'acteur américain Aaron O'Connell en octobre 2010, le joueur de football américain Julian Edelman en décembre 2014 et l'ancien joueur de basket-ball canadien Rick Foxen janvier 2015. Le 22 septembre 2012, présente à la Somaly Mam Foundation, elle révèle avoir été victime d'abus sexuels de la part d'un camarade à l'âge de dix-huit ans. En filmant une scène d'abus sexuel pour la série 90210, ses sentiments négatifs de ce trauma refont surface, ses collègues d'acteurs l'ont loué de cette performance authentique, mais personne ne se doutait de ce qui avait pu personnellement lui arriver. Annalynne McCord, en 2012, lors de la visite de la Base aérienne de Palmachim, pendant un séjour en Israël. Philanthropie Annalynne contribue à diverses organismes de bienfaisance : * En 2015, elle prend la parole devant les Nations Unies avec l'appuie de l'UNWFPA pour annoncer son projet de lutte contre les agressions sexuelles et les abus domestiques avec la campagne No More. * Elle est partisan du projet Saint Bernard, une organisation de reconstruction consacrée à aider les victimes de l'ouragan Katrina. * Elle est l'ambassadrice de bonne volonté du New Somaly Fund qui vient en aide aux femmes victimes du trafic d'êtres humains et de violence sexuelles. Elle fait notamment la couverture du magazine Signature et met en évidence son dévouement pour cette lutte. Filmographie Cinéma Télévision Autres Utilisation de Textes Wikipédia : ICI Catégorie:Casting